Lost and All Alone
by chivorababe
Summary: This is my 1st fic. Please R&R. Don't read chapter 5, cause it's the same as 4. The heading of each of my pages reamins Ash and Misty. THX! Somebody asked if Ash has amnesia. Sorta. He got hit in the head, but it was his choice not to remember the people
1. Finding Secrets

Ash and Misty  
Author note: This is my first fic. Please R&R. It is aamrn. If I am right about what that means. Anyway, no rude reviews. I'm not used to this.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Game Freak, and Warner Bros do. The plot was my idea though. Anyway.  
  
Misty was, as usual, running after Ash, screaming about her bike. But the real reason she was doing this, was because she loved him. She could never admit it, though. Every night, she lay in her sleeping bag, wondering what Ash was thinking. They were 15 at the time.  
The next morning, Ash was acting strange. Misty wondered what it was all about, when he said something  
"Misty, we need to talk."  
Oh great, thought Misty, just what I need, hearing him complain about my complaints. Can't a person recognize love when they see it?  
"Misty, I love."  
Misty didn't really register what he was saying, because she thought he hated her. So she exploded.   
"That's what I thought. I'll be leaving, if you don't want me around."  
"What?"  
"OMG. I am so sorry" said Misty. "I must have misheard you! I love you too.   
  
Sorry it was so short! I am saving the best part for the next chapter. Please don't hate me because of a stupid start!!!!  



	2. Unforgettable Memories

Ash and Misty   
  
You Know the author note. The disclaimer? I do not own Pokemon! Places like Nintendo do.  
  
Misty and Ash were finally starting to get along. Shocked? Oh well. Brock was actually scared. Gary threw up when he found out ASH of all people, had a girlfriend. They were even married at the age of 17. A year later, everything changed. Ash and Misty were in Mt. Moon, when there was a rockslide. Both thought the other had died. A rock wall was now between them. Misty returned to the Ketchum household in tears. She tried to carry on like everything was normal, She couldn't stand it when Togepi was sad. Finally, she went to visit Brock.   
Joy Flint answered the door.  
"You must be Misty!" she exclaimed. "I've heard so much about you. Brock! We have company!"  
Misty learned that Joy wasn't very quiet at home. She was relieved when she had to leave for work.  
"Bye hon! Bye, Mist!" Joy yelled. Misty felt angry at somebody else for using Ash's pet name for her. Things continued like this for awhile, 2 years. Brock announced that he was going to find a job in Pokemon City, and he thought misty should come.  
"I don't like the idea of you being alone in Pewter City" he said. "You need to come with me."  
Misty was happy to go, especially when she heard they needed somebody in the aquarium.  
...  
Meanwhile, Ash wandered the streets of Pokemon City. Pokemon City was a place where people got lessons by working. It was more enjoyable that going to school, Ash had to admit. Every night, he searched for misty in his head. Ash was a tour guide. He learned a lot about people and places, but he had to dress up. His used to be spiky hair was now gelled back, and he wore dress pants and a clean white shirt.  
Ash decided he better get back to work. As he scanned the streets, looking for people who might need a tour, he saw two people who looked oddly familiar. He walked up to them, and asked if they needed a tour. There were two ladies, and a young man. The man was wearing a suit, and had brown spiky hair. One of the women was obviously a Nurse Joy. The other woman had waist length, red, curly hair. She wore a black evening gown.   
The tour was finally over. He led the people to the finest hotel in town.   
"You can stay here" said Ash. "Maybe we could do this again sometime"  
He walked back to his apartment. He wanted to know the red haired lady better. He had figured out that Joy was the man's wife.  
  
  
See? This chapter was longer. Please R&R. No flaming. In the next chapter, Ash is going to find out who they are, but not remember them. Why? You'll see.  
  



	3. Barely Remember You

Ash and Misty  
Okay. Same old disclaimer, same old authors note. You know what I mean.  
  
Ash thoughtfully wandered back to his apartment, thinking of his past life. He had looked for Misty for ages, all the time in his head, with no real memory of her. The reason was, he had tried to forget everything about his past life, after he had assumed Misty dead. A blow to his head by some muggers aided in this. He had even been told that he could make one of the quickest recoveries of amnesia in all time, but had chosen not to think of what used to happen.  
When he finally got home, it was late. Pikachu scampered to the door to meet him.  
"Pika!" it said happily.  
"Nice to see you too, buddy" replied Ash. "I just met some people. They signed up for the month long tour package, and Joy even offered to open a Pokemon Center in town."  
Pikachu was getting very confused. Where had joy come into the picture? Ash sighed happily and then said  
"This one girl was really pretty. She also reminded me of somebody I knew. Like, before the accident."  
Pikachu hated to have Ash talk about his accident. Ash knew this, and quickly changed the subject. They walked into the kitchen, Ash getting out some ketchup for Pikachu, and a sandwich for himself. That night, he sat up for ages, thoughts of a girl who he could not remember filling his head. No name, he couldn't even remember what she looked like. Then he fell asleep, and had dreams of the pretty girl with red hair.  
...  
The next day, Ash awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. He quickly got dressed, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door. He arrived at the apartment he had let the new people stay at. They were in a rush.  
"Joy, where are you?"  
"Just a sec, Brock, I'm helping Misty with her dress!"  
These names sounded familiar to Ash. Then the redhead, Misty, came down the stairs. She had her hair done in a side ponytail, and was wearing a yellow tank top, and denim shorts with suspenders. A thought came to Ash's mind, a thought of his nightly searches. He realized he knew these people, that he remembered them. He then got an idea. He had never told his friends his full name. He also decided to use his mother's maiden name as a last name, just to be sure this was the same person.  
"I don't believe I've introduced my self" said Ash calmly. "My name is Ashton Modora. What are you're names?"  
"Brock Flint", "Joy Flint", and finally,  
"My name is Misty K-K- Ketchum" she choked out, now crying. Ash was shocked. He did know her! But he barely remembered. And he wondered why she was crying.  
Brock quickly explained. "Her husband died two years ago. She always cries when she thinks about him."  
Misty nodded, still crying. Ash decided this was not the time to shock a girl he barely remembered even more.  
  
How do you like it so far? Next chapter. Misty finds out who Ash is, but is shocked that the only thing he remembers about her is her name, and that he knew her and married her. He doesn't even remember anything else about her! Please R&R. thanks!  
  
  



	4. A Past Remembered

Ash and Misty  
You know the author note and disclaimer. Bye  
  
Under the assumed name of Ashton Modora, Ash tried to get to know Misty again, so he would be able to remember more than he did when he decided to shock her. Misty was really starting to like "Ashton". There was something familiar about him. She couldn't place it, though. For starters, all the boys she knew wore jeans, and had spiky hair. Meanwhile, Ash was starting to fully remember Misty. And it hurt him that she thought he was dead. Finally Ash decided to do something. After Misty went to apply for the Pokemon communicator at the aquarium, Ash decided to talk to Brock.  
...  
"Brock, I need to talk to you"  
"Sure, Ashton" replied Brock.  
"This might come as a bit of a shock to you" said Ash. "I am Ash Ketchum."  
"But, you were on the side of the rocks that had the most damage. You were never found. How did you get out?"  
"I needed to find Misty. Needed to see if she was dead. But after I got out, I was walking toward Pokemon City, and I got attacked by some thieves. I could have recovered, but I didn't want to remember people I thought were dead."  
Brock nodded. "I think that was smart of you not to tell Misty. She hates shock."  
"I know."  
Just then, misty came in.  
"Guess what, guys I got the job."  
"That's great, Misty" said Ash. "Well I better be going. When are you going to apply for a job, Brock?"  
"Soon."  
They said goodbye, and Ash left. He now wanted so much to rekindle the memories he had made with Misty. He then made up his mind. He picked up the phone, and dialed Misty's number.  
"Hi, Misty?" he said, his voice quavering.  
"What's wrong, Ashton?" she quickly said.   
"I need you to come over" he said.  
"Okay. I'll be right over."  
After he hung up, he felt nervous. Should he shock Misty this much? She had obviously tried to forget Ash. It hurt her to much to think about him.   
...  
By the time Misty got there, it was late.  
"Sorry" she said. "I had to eat dinner."  
Ash nodded. He led her to the living room. She looked stunning, her hair rippling down her back, her cute green mini dress that Ash used to love her wearing, when they were together.   
"M-misty K-ketchum" he began. They both started to cry, for different reasons. "I am Ash..." his voice trailed off. But Misty understood. She began to cry, and soon, Ash held her tight. All of a sudden, Pikachu walked in.  
"Pika?" it asked.  
"Yes, Pikachu" replied Ash. "I found her."  
Misty moved in with Ash, and things started to get back to normal.  
  
  
Like it so far? Please R&R. In the next chapter, Misty and Ash start their lives over together, and the become ___________?  
What do they become? You can try to answer in reviews. No more chapters til I get another review.  
  



	5. A Past Remembered

Ash and Misty  
You know the author note and disclaimer. Bye  
  
Under the assumed name of Ashton Modora, Ash tried to get to know Misty again, so he would be able to remember more than he did when he decided to shock her. Misty was really starting to like "Ashton". There was something familiar about him. She couldn't place it, though. For starters, all the boys she knew wore jeans, and had spiky hair. Meanwhile, Ash was starting to fully remember Misty. And it hurt him that she thought he was dead. Finally Ash decided to do something. After Misty went to apply for the Pokemon communicator at the aquarium, Ash decided to talk to Brock.  
...  
"Brock, I need to talk to you"  
"Sure, Ashton" replied Brock.  
"This might come as a bit of a shock to you" said Ash. "I am Ash Ketchum."  
"But, you were on the side of the rocks that had the most damage. You were never found. How did you get out?"  
"I needed to find Misty. Needed to see if she was dead. But after I got out, I was walking toward Pokemon City, and I got attacked by some thieves. I could have recovered, but I didn't want to remember people I thought were dead."  
Brock nodded. "I think that was smart of you not to tell Misty. She hates shock."  
"I know."  
Just then, misty came in.  
"Guess what, guys I got the job."  
"That's great, Misty" said Ash. "Well I better be going. When are you going to apply for a job, Brock?"  
"Soon."  
They said goodbye, and Ash left. He now wanted so much to rekindle the memories he had made with Misty. He then made up his mind. He picked up the phone, and dialed Misty's number.  
"Hi, Misty?" he said, his voice quavering.  
"What's wrong, Ashton?" she quickly said.   
"I need you to come over" he said.  
"Okay. I'll be right over."  
After he hung up, he felt nervous. Should he shock Misty this much? She had obviously tried to forget Ash. It hurt her to much to think about him.   
...  
By the time Misty got there, it was late.  
"Sorry" she said. "I had to eat dinner."  
Ash nodded. He led her to the living room. She looked stunning, her hair rippling down her back, her cute green mini dress that Ash used to love her wearing, when they were together.   
"M-misty K-ketchum" he began. They both started to cry, for different reasons. "I am Ash..." his voice trailed off. But Misty understood. She began to cry, and soon, Ash held her tight. All of a sudden, Pikachu walked in.  
"Pika?" it asked.  
"Yes, Pikachu" replied Ash. "I found her."  
Misty moved in with Ash, and things started to get back to normal.  
  
  
Like it so far? Please R&R. In the next chapter, Misty and Ash start their lives over together, and the become ___________?  
What do they become? You can try to answer in reviews. No more chapters til I get another review.  
  



	6. A Truth is Born

Ash and Misty  
You know what goes here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Things were going really well now that Ash and Misty had found each other. After living together for 2 months, Misty became pregnant. Pikachu became a great friend to Misty again. Things were going well when  
"Hello, this is the Ketchum household" Ash said, answering the phone.  
"Hi, Ash? This is Joy Flint. Something happened to Brock. He's in the hospital."  
"We'll be right over" Ash promised.  
When they got to the hospital, they went up to the main desk. A young lady there let them in. Joy had skipped work that day, to stay with her husband. Ash and Misty stayed long enough to find out what the problem was. Brock had been in a battle, (his job was a new gym trainer for the town" and Onix had fainted. It had landed right on Brock. Then they left for the aquarium. Ash had recently left his old job to be near Misty, and now worked at the same place she did.  
  
Brock recovered in about a week, and went to work at the grocery store.  
  
9 months later, a beautiful baby girl was born. Her name was Sina Ketchum.  
  
  
THE END!!!!! How did you like it? A sequel follows, a tale of Ash and Misty, and their now 10 year old daughter. Hope you like it! Please R&R the surprise ending. Thanks!  



End file.
